Clever Girl
by Friendly Voices
Summary: "You dragged me here, your ex shot at me, your shady business partner wanted to skin me, and now we are here for three freaking weeks because your bodyguard had a splendid idea." AU. Rated M just to be safe ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

 **Part One**

Red was still angry. He was on a ship cruising the Mediterranean, which was not that bad, but he was there as one of those anonymous tourists, which meant that no, he didn't have the best of the best, but had to settle for a standard cabin instead. He unlocked his door and growled at the sight that greeted him. It was not the source of his ire but it did nothing to improve his mood.

He dropped his traveling bag, kicking the door shut. The cabin was small, and the painting above the bed was extremely ugly. Heaving a deep sigh, he crossed to the bathroom and inspected it. _No bathtub, great._

Red had been more than desperate in the last few months and when the situation had finally started to get slightly better… He shook his head and flipped the bathroom light off.

Lizzie had been avoiding him and she had barely talked to him, not even at the Post Office. She had kept changing her number and address constantly – all in an attempt to get rid of him. Red had been slowly going mad and he had spent weeks plotting and scheming. He had tried to rectify the situation. He wanted to make things right again.

Gazing around, Red sighed. He wanted her to look at him with a little bit of trust, to find comfort in him. Red wanted to be her safe haven, because it was pointless to deny that she had been his for the better part of his life.

So, he had designed a trip to Rome, creating a false lead on their newest Blacklister. He had considered Paris, but the romantic atmosphere of the city would have been too revealing too soon and ever suspicious Lizzie would have questioned his true motivation. She was a clever girl after all. Rome had been a safer choice, or so he had thought.

His plan had even worked, Liz had been willing to exchange general pleasantries, and Red had caught her smiling once or twice on the tour through the ancient streets. They had been in the city for only one blissfully pleasant hour when he had decided to show her his favorite café…

And they had encountered no one else but Madeline Pratt in there. As usual, meeting her had complicated every plan Red had had. He was fond of Maddie in a way, but she was becoming a nuisance. She had tried to shoot them and then she had kindly informed the local mafia boss that Red had dared to show his face in Rome. Let's just say that the man had never liked him and Red had needed to leave immediately.

 _Hell hath no fury as woman scorned and all that nonsense_ , Red huffed and scowled. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. Now, those guys had almost managed to get him – and Lizzie. They had almost gotten to her and the thought left him still shaking in rage. He had lost his jet, that's the second plane he had lost this year so far, and Rome had been sealed off, all possible escape routes had been closed to them. Then Dembe had come up with this insane plan.

Red Reddington would never be idle for three weeks taking a vacation like this. He disliked everything about these commercial cruises and would never set a foot on board… at least willingly. Dembe had called it 'hiding in plain sight,' and it was certainly not a vacation. It was already an enormous pain in the neck. However, Red had to concede that it had worked. While Dembe had distracted their pursuers, Red and Lizzie had safely slipped away and boarded their ship.

Someone uncertainly knocked on his door and Red felt his anger disappearing almost instantly. He smiled, putting his hands behind his head. There was one really, really good thing about this whole situation. His plans hadn't changed entirely – instead of one weekend in Rome chasing shadows, he had now three weeks on the sea in the only female company Red would ever desire. "Yes, come in."

The door opened and Lizzie peeked in, "Hey."

"Hello, Lizzie." His smile broadened as she stepped in, curiously inspecting his living arrangements in almost the same manner he had done only moments before. She was avoiding looking at him as much as possible while he observed her hungrily. It had been far too long since he had the opportunity to simply watch her.

He had forgotten how warm Mediterranean was – it was not even 10 a.m. and the temperature had already risen considerably– so Lizzie was clad in the bright red bikinis he had procured for her, with a towel around her waist. She was a sight for sore eyes and Red hummed; he had procured for her all clothing for the following three weeks because she had brought only a few necessities with her, and he was more than happy with his choices.

"Wow, not your usual standard, Red, but it's not that bad, is it?" She was slightly nervous, he could tell. There was no one else to fill the silence, or to serve as a buffer, and she knew that she could not simply ignore him. That was the reason why she was here now, talking to him, trying to be friendly. Red welcomed any attempt at conversation and was secretly pleased that she was stranded with only him to keep her company. He wanted Lizzie to need him just as much as he needed her. His plans might work wonderfully after all.

"It's bearable." His answer was only a little strained and the agent didn't notice. _Small mercies_ , Red cleared his throat and sat up, crossing his legs and reluctantly averting his eyes. She looked ravishing, actually, and after the morning they had had, after the fear of losing her, the rage that he had put her in danger… Red wished to do just that.

"I'm going to the swimming pool." She tugged at the tiny strap of the red fabric and smiled at him with some effort. "Are you coming? Or what's your plan for the day?"

He followed the movement of her hand and then tilted his head to the side, giving her a lopsided grin. She was aiming for casual and Red could at least try to play along. "I'm closely inspecting the scotch supplies at the bar."

Lizzie crossed her arms – _Jesus Christ, did she have to do that in front of me?_ – and shook her head, "Really? It's like half past nine in the morning…"

"So? It's never too early to get drunk, sweetheart." He snapped, annoyed with himself and his reaction to her closeness. With effort, he managed to look her in the eye, but his restrain was tested to the maximum. Did she not know how uncovered female body could affect a man deeply in love with the owner of said body? "We are trapped here for some time, and I am not going to spend it sunbathing on the deck."

 _Not with you only in_ _ **that**_ _._ He would risk losing all self-control and it had been hard enough to make her talk to him again. Red could not and would not scare her off with the depth of his feelings for her. He needed to be cautious.

Liz frowned, her face closing off, and he immediately regretted his clipped answer. He couldn't afford to be distracted like that again, not with his Lizzie. It seemed that he was never careful enough with her, unfortunately.

"Look, I know you are pissed off, yeah? I get it. But hey, I have every right to be angry, too. You dragged me here, your ex shot at me, your shady business partner wanted to skin me, and now we are here for three fucking weeks because your bodyguard had a splendid idea."

"Elizabeth…" Red remained stoically expressionless while she spoke. Don Marco was not his business partner, he was extremely dangerous and they needed to keep a low profile for some time. It pained him to admit it, but this ship was a great hiding place.

"How do I explain this to Cooper? No idea! And do you think I am thrilled to be here with you? Honestly? No, no, just no. I didn't think I could even talk to you before the lead came up. I didn't think I could go with you anywhere without the urge to shoot you myself… But see? I'm trying, I'm trying to be civil at least. Could you do the same until we get off the ship?"

She didn't have the slightest idea what her words did to him. He hungered for her company constantly, and he wanted so much more than just civil conversation with her. He wanted… he just wanted her, he wanted her everything. Red worked his jaw for a moment, and then he simply nodded. "Yes, of course, Lizzie."

"Thanks. See you at lunch, or whatever."

He watched her stalk angrily out of the door. When she was gone, he put his head in his hands, sighing softly. He regretted that he hadn't got rid of Tom Keen sooner, preferably before the bastard had made Lizzie fall for him again. He regretted that she had find out about the hefty sum he had paid to that man. He regretted that he was such a coward that he could not tell her how he felt, not now and maybe not ever.

With that thought in mind, Red rose and punched the ugly painting on the wall.

* * *

Ok, this idea simply refused to leave me alone... Poor Red, he always messes things up with his Lizzie...

You do know that I love your comments, right? *wink, wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

 **Part Two**

Three hours later with his hand bandaged, Red emerged on the deck. He leaned against the guardrail and scanning the crowd of swimmers, he searched for his Lizzie. He had decided that it would be best to join her, after some very hard thinking. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her all alone on a ship like this, clad only in those two pieces of red nothing with a pack of hungry wolfs on prowl. When he spotted her, he carefully drifted to Lizzie's deckchair and simply observed her happily for a moment.

 _On the other hand,_ Red mused as he felt his blood heading south, _seeking her out was a bad idea. Think about something nasty._

He was casting a shadow over her and it got her attention. Lizzie moved her head a little to the side and gazed towards him. Her voice was a little unsteady when she asked, "Red?"

"Hello Lizzie, mind some company?" He asked with a lazy smile while she squinted her eyes at him.

"I thought you didn't want to be here."

Her voice became slightly biting and Red sighed inwardly. He admired her stubbornness, but sometimes, like now, it was just in the way. "And I thought that we could, perhaps… not fight the entire stay here. You wanted me to accompany you, so here I am."

She remained silent and simply gazed up at him. He could see her mind working – she was annoyed, she was tired of him and she probably wanted to punch him. "Please, Lizzie. We could make it into a real vacation. I think I own you one anyway. Can't we pretend to be friends enjoying the cruise?"

"Ok, sure." Liz nodded finally. Red moved the nearest free deckchair right next to hers, fumbled with the parasol for a moment and then sat down. Putting down his sunglasses, he moved his hat into his lap just to be safe and smiled. He had changed into white shirt and blue trunks, and he didn't even feel ridiculous in it. _Must be the scotch._

He looked around, making sure that no one was paying them any attention, thinking about possible conversation topics. He so wanted to hear her voice. He could never stand the silent treatment for long. "Would you… would like something to eat? You mentioned lunch."

Liz turned to the side and observed his face for a moment. Red smiled jovially at her and tilted his head to the left, as if asking her a question. He was curious what she saw when she looked at him like that.

"You are drunk. Unbelievable." She stated bluntly.

"Well." He wasn't, and he frowned and watched her face. She didn't look angry, maybe she was even a tiny bit amused and Red wondered why. He rubbed the back of his head and Lizzie even smiled at him a little, relaxing slightly in her deckchair and closing her eyes. He wanted to keep that smile on her face, and he selfishly wanted it to be directed solely at him. "I had a few drinks, yeah, but it wasn't that much. I think the heat is taking its toll on me."

"You know, I think you are more likeable like this – not so closed off. Pity I never really saw you drunk before." She was definitely amused and Red chuckled, willing to indulge her a little more, maybe even elicit a tiny bit of laughter from her.

"Didn't you?" He stopped and peered down at her. He decided against telling her how beautiful she was when she was smiling and watched her fondly instead. "That's because I never was. People are less cautious around me when they think I am ine…ine… drunk."

She laughed, relaxing fully, and Red grinned, joining in with his deep rumbling laughter. _That's it, sweetheart, that's it._

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you less cautious when you are inebriated?"

She was looking at him curiously. It had been so long since she looked at him so openly, with her eyes so bright and her lips turned upwards in a mischievous smile.

"Unfortunately, yes." He nodded, smiled and nodded again. "Fortunately, I am so easily distracted that I can't keep the conversation focused on anything important, so before you ask, let me tell you – I won't share any secrets with you, sweetheart."

"Somehow, I knew that even before you opened that big mouth of yours. Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"On more than one occasion. I remember this time in my senior year…"

"Red, shut up."

"I thought you wanted company. You know, conversing and such…" He loved how open and peaceful she was now, and he intended to keep it that way.

"I wanted to relax."

"With me?"

Red's heart skipped a beat while Lizzie appeared startled at his question and her own admission. She shrugged and said, "You and your big head are blocking the sun. Move, please."

"As you wish." Red leaned back, putting his arm behind his head so he could still see her. In that moment Lizzie caught the sight of his right hand and she sat up quickly.

"What happened to you?" She leaned towards him and Red held his breath. Then he let it out slowly when she took his hand in both of hers and inspected the bandage.

Red swallowed and stilled completely, disbelievingly gazing down at her fingers wrapped so gently around his. She was touching him, she was willingly touching him, and she looked concerned. Lizzie was concerned for him.

"My fist might have met a wall." He whispered. He never lied to her outright, he couldn't. His pulse was thundering loudly in his ears while he waited for her to make the connection. _Does she hear it, too?_

"After we talked?" She looked bewildered and Red considered changing the subject, saying something unrelated and stupid, but he found that he didn't want to. He was tired of hiding what she did to him, how she made him lose control. He wanted her to know how deeply she could affect him. So, Red just nodded.

"Honestly, why did you punch a wall?" Her eyes found his and something in them stopped his heart for a second. Then it started to beat even quicker. His gaze flickered down to her lips and he smiled, grateful for his hat. Lizzie's lips should be illegal.

"Because I was an ass."

"That's nothing new." She unconsciously squeezed his fingers and Red fisted his free hand, so he would resist the urge to pull her closer.

"I don't want us to fight anymore, Lizzie, and it seems that I manage only to push your buttons whenever I talk to you." Watching her watching him was exhilarating. She had barely looked at him in the last six months, and having her complete attention for himself was intoxicating. Besides, she continued to hold his hand, just like that, like it was natural.

"I… can say the same. You, Raymond Reddington, punched a wall. I always thought that you never got angry, that you could never lose control."

He wished it was true – that way, he could have dealt with Tom Keen differently; he could have done so many things differently.

"Usually, I don't." Red gazed at her and then he smiled softly and reached out, touching her face gently. His own limbs were betraying him. "But you, Lizzie, you are just something special."

Lizzie looked at him for a few moments, her surprised eyes so impossibly blue, so impossibly wide. He saw a flicker of something in them, and then she lowered her gaze to their joined hands. Red desperately wished to know what she was thinking, what emotions she hid. _Can she suspect something? Does she know?_

She didn't start screaming or hitting him, so Red assumed that she was oblivious for the time being, his secret – which was rather obvious to anyone who happened to see them together – his painfully beautiful secret was safe for the time being.

"Let's get something to eat." She let go suddenly and stood up, wrapping the towel around her waist. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." He followed at slower pace, his fists clenched tightly. For a moment, he had glimpsed heaven, and it was gone in a heartbeat.

* * *

Well, I had this story planet out, I really did, but these two just do what they want and the opinion of their ff writer doesn't matter at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

 **Part Three**

He was leaning against his door while he waited for Lizzie to emerge from her cabin. She was taking her time and he was contemplating how on Earth he was going to survive her. Just one morning on the ship and he was already slipping, admitting things he had never wanted her to know. However, Red felt strangely relieved that now she knew, at least partly, what she did to him.

He was a dangerous man, not violent by nature, never that, but not docile either. It would do her some good to finally realize that. She had never seen him in a fit of rage, he had so carefully concealed the true monster from her… but perhaps, just perhaps, Lizzie would be more considerate of how her actions affected him. Their relationship had always been like this, one of them pushing and the other resisting, a never ending struggle for power, for control…

"Oh! Uh, hi." She was startled. "I didn't think you would wait for me."

"Nonsense, Lizzie. I'll always wait for you." _Always._ Red smiled softly and motioned for her to precede him in the hall. That way, he could appreciate her short summer dress freely without her noticing.

Lizzie shook her head at the sentiment and started walking with Red closely behind her. He was observing their surroundings more than Lizzie's behind, though. Frowning, he fell in step with her and guided her with his hand on the small of her back, shielding Lizzie from the view of many young men. He didn't like the way they watched his Lizzie.

They had a nice lunch, Red was even impressed by the cooks, and the awkwardness from before slowly melted away as their conversation progressed from work to jokes and yes, to Red's stories. He was enjoying Lizzie's company right until she stretched her arms and peered at him with a challenging smile.

"I'm going back to the pool, and you?"

"I'd be happy to accompany you, sweetheart… But I'm really not that fond of sunbathing." He winked and leaned back in his chair. He rarely swam in the presence of others and he never took his shirt off unless he was completely alone. There was no way he would let Lizzie see the scars.

"Ok, so, what will you do?" Lizzie finished her water and smiled quickly. Was it his imagination, or did she look a little disappointed? Surely not.

"I'll go hunt for books." He answered. He had inspected the bar supplies already and the bookstores were next on his list. _Three weeks, I'll need a lot of books_.

"Sounds like fun, bookworm." Lizzie grinned briefly to let him know it was not meant as an insult. She got up and moved towards the door, smiling over her shoulder. "See you later."

"Lizzie!" Red stood too and motioned to the table. He had enjoyed their lunch very much, so before he could lose his nerve, he blurted out, "I'll pick you up for dinner. At eight. If it's all right with you."

Lizzie did a double take and then gave him a look which suggested that he was insane and Red wondered if he should have stayed silent. Then she chuckled, though, and moved away, her amused words staying with him for the rest of the afternoon.

"Sure, you've got yourself a date."

Red raided the stores on board. He bought books, seventeen thick volumes to be exact, and a bottle of scotch. He loved a good nightcap and it was a very good bottle, which should last him the entire cruise. During all that time, he tried not to think about Lizzie's parting words, but was unable to do so.

She had said a date. _A date_. It kept echoing in his mind and while the logical part of him knew that she hadn't meant it like that, the rest of him was absolutely delighted by her choice of words.

Sitting in his small cabin with a book in his lap, Red thought of Lizzie, of the possibility that one day, perhaps soon, he would find the courage to let her know that every second in her presence was a gift. He even almost convinced himself that she would be open to his advances then, that she would even reciprocate.

He could picture it easily; her smile, their joined hands, how she would feel in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. He could even picture the taste of her lips, and the smell of her hair freshly out of shower, evenings filled with laughter, long heated nights and lazy mornings…

 _Foolish, foolish old man, aren't you, Ray?_ Chuckling bitterly, he closed the book and banished the last remains of his fantasy. He changed into more formal attire for the dinner and observed his face in the bathroom mirror. He needed to shave, his eyes were slightly reddened and maybe he really had been tipsy in the morning. His eyes were always red when he drank.

Red didn't waste any more time and a minute later, he knocked on Lizzie's door.

"Coming…" and the door opened.

He felt his heart throb painfully at the sight of her, but he managed to smile. "Hello Lizzie. You look stunning, love the color."

He had forgotten that most of the clothes he had gotten for her were in the shades of red and judging by her expression, she knew it was not a coincidence. He hadn't been thinking when he had barked the order over the phone, and it had felt only natural that she should wear this particular color. Red suited her after all.

"You know, your sense of humor is really strange." Lizzie commented and adjusted her dress. She wasn't talking about his sense of humor; she just named it like that to save him from some serious embarrassment. "But I have to say, the clothes are very nice, thank you."

"Ah, I hoped you wouldn't notice, but you're welcome." He tried to sound nonchalant, but was afraid that he was failing miserably. He couldn't breathe and waited for her next words, praying that she would drop the topic. He was not ready to admit that those clothes were an entirely unconscious way to stake a claim on her. He. Would. Not.

She looked at him sharply and then tugged at his arm.

"Come on, I'm starving."

 _Ah, blessed food._ Red loved food and Lizzie? Lizzie used it to distract him.

Dutifully obliging, he followed and by the time they reached their table, Lizzie started to talk about an incident which had happened in the swimming pool. An elderly woman had slipped and fallen into the water – screaming, of course – and then she had happily groped the lifeguard who had saved her. It hadn't been nothing but amusing. Red was listening with rapt attention, glad that she changed the topic. It helped him relax, and he quickly took over and amused her with a little bit more exciting story about a certain drug lord.

By the time their desserts were served, he had her laughing loudly. By the time he had escorted her back to her room, he forgot about the rest of the universe. His world was Lizzie and she made him feel like their dinner had truly been a date.

 _Dangerous territory, Red._ He didn't wish to part with her company, but inviting her into his room didn't feel safe. He could suggest a walk instead…

Red stopped in front of her door and gazed at Lizzie, hoping to find some clue what to say next. She was so close that he could easily pull her to him and kiss her. He could smell her perfume and it was impossible to resist the urge to taste her lips. With his brain cut off suddenly, it felt like a splendid idea and he found himself leaning closer.

 _Just once, only a little taste…_

Her expression stopped him, her eyes were so wide that Red stepped back immediately, embarrassed and red-faced. She stared at him with the same expression of surprise as he rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled. She didn't. Lizzie knew perfectly well what he had attempted to do, and she was shocked into total silence.

Red fought the urge to touch her face, to devour her slightly parted lips.

"I can't do this now." She said finally, her cheeks gaining a rosy hue as she turned away from him, fumbling with her key. She was inside of her cabin before he could think of anything to say.

"Good night, Lizzie. I'll see you in the morning." Red whispered towards the closed door. He took a step closer to the wood, and touched it, feeling the smooth texture of it under his fingertips.

He was an idiot. She tolerated his presence, maybe enjoyed his jokes and stories, but was not interested. He had paid off her husband to leave her. It was a miracle that she hadn't strangled him in his sleep yet. He leaned his forehead against the door and…

And then it opened and Red drowned in a pair of blue eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Red!" She was startled. "What the hell?"

Well, Red thought that his failed attempt to kiss her was embarrassing. This was much, much worse. He had almost fallen on top of her, caught moping like a lost puppy behind her door.

"I…"

"Shut up, I changed my mind. I definitely can do this right now." Lizzie grumbled and took hold of his lapels, tugging him down for a kiss. Red didn't resist for a full minute but then he pulled away and looked at her uncertainly. He felt like dropping down to his knees in front of her, but he was too confused by the sudden turn of events. His brain couldn't process the simple fact that Lizzie had been kissing him.

"I am far from complaining, but would you be so kind…"

Liz stuck her tongue down his throat with an annoyed huff, and maneuvered them inside her cabin, closing the door with her heel. She stole his jacket and pushed him on the bed. _Delightfully large bed_ , he noted while she started working on his shirt buttons with some frustration.

"You talk too much, Red, and yet you never say the things that really matters." Lizzie gave him the evil eye, but her lips twitched. Red tried to reach for her hands to stop her, but she simply sat on top of him and smiled sweetly.

Just watching the smile hurt – was it truly and fully directed at him? He was shocked.

"It took me awhile, but I figured it out anyway. Why you always keep me in your line of sight. Why you took me to Rome. Why all of my clothes on this ship are red. Why did you wandered to the deck, drunk and injured. Why you paid off Tom. Why it is always you who is there when I need somebody. And, of course, I noticed your erection, don't you think that I didn't."

 _Clever, clever girl_ , Red hummed appreciatively when she simply ripped off the buttons and leaned down to kiss him again, her lips moving against his in a perfect sync. The three weeks on the ship were going to be delightful.

* * *

This story was supposed to be longer... Ah, well. Lizzie just wanted to jump him as soon as possible. Who can blame her? Anyway, this was fun. Let's do it again!


End file.
